Moulin Rouge, Satine's story.
by Butch Cassidy
Summary: Satine's early life at the moulin Rouge.
1. Default Chapter

Moulin Rouge. 

Satine's story. 

The rain swept through the narrow streets of Montmatre, banging shutters and doors as it went. A young girl, no more than 10 years old, walked slow along the Boulevard de Clichy huddled in her ragged coat. Ahead, gaslights lead the way through the fog to a building site. A partially constructed windmill stood where Le Café de la chandelle verte one stood. The girl, soaked through by the driving rain, searched desperately for a safe shelter. Eventually, after much deliberation, she huddled in a corner of a half built Elepant. 

The year was 1887, Charles and Harold Ziddler had nearly completed their construction of their truly Bohemian brothel, Le Moulin Rouge. Outside their office window, the rain darkened the fresh paintwork on the mral of the brothers' faces. Harold, restless after the long day out signing papers, dicided to go for a walk. Outside, curled up in a ball, inside the leg of a giant papier mache elephant, he found a sleeping girl. Her hair was dripping wet and she was shivering. 

"_Cher seigneur!_ We'd better get you warmed up!" He smiled down at the girl as he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Moulin Rouge. 

Satine's story. 

Inside Harold's office, the girl began to warm up. She was sitting in a chair by the fire and, for the first time, spoke to Harold. 

"Could I have a glass of water, _monsieur_?" 

Harold poured a glass of warm water from the old kettle over the fire and handed it to the girl. She smiled up at him before sipping gingerly at the water. 

"Would you like to tell me your name?" Harold asked, leaning over the girl. 

"Satine." She replied. Harold smiled at this, as if remembering an old joke. 

"Why aren't you at home with your parents?" He asked, sitting opposite her in aan over-stuffed armchair. The little girl bowed her head. 

"My parents are dead. I ran away from the orphanage. The woman who ran it used to beat me." She stood up and walked over to Harold. 

"Can I stay here with you? Please _monsieur_? I won't be any trouble." 

Harold smiled at the girl. "Of course. I'll adopt you." 

Four Years later. 

The moulin was filled with the sounds of happy people. The Can-Can played brightly as the girls danced with their customers. Harold, Charles and Satine sat in their booth, watching the festivities. It was christmas eve. Satine was always surprised at how many men came on Christmas day, rather than spending it with their families, but never before had she seen a crowd like this in christmas eve! 

"Why are there so many here?" She asked, leaning her head against Harold's shoulder. 

"They're here to se you, dumpling!" He said. Suddenly, Satine sprang out of her seat and ran across the room. 

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Charles. 

"Oh no," replied harold. "she just needs to change for her number!" 


	3. The duke. So she already knew him!?!?

Satine stood on the balcony, watching the moving top hats below her. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Satine turned around. Ninni was standing behind her. 

"Good luck." She whispered. 

The band began to play. The room was filled with smiling faces. Satine, dressed in green and red, was lowered from the balcony on a giant red sley. The ropes carrying in were wrapped in silver and gold paper. As the hudge sledge landed on the centre stage, green and red lights began to shine. Satine, her heart beating heavily inside her chest, walked onto the platform. 

Just as Satine was about to fininsh her number, she noticed a handsom young man walk through the doors of the Moulin. Most men who visited were old, but this man could be no older than 20. She faltered. What was her line. 

"Because that's - that's - when those louses go back - umm- to their - spouses? Diamonds are a girls best friend!" 

The croud erupted into cheers and she saw Harold in the booth in the corner wave at her. 

The duke walked in through the doors of the Moulin. It was his first time in Paris and he was told by friends that this was the best place to "enjoy yourself". On the stage was a young girl, probably only about 15 years old, maybe less. Their eyes met, and she stopped singing. He smiled as she tried to remember her lines. 

"Because that's - that's - when those louses go back - umm- to their - spouses? Diamonds are a girls best friend!" 

Maybe she wasn't the one for him. 


End file.
